Fear
by Lewell Renfield
Summary: "Do you know who and what you are, Michael?" Mike sniffled and his whole body shook, he desperately tried to move his arms but to no avail "It's me." His tears stopped and the tremors of his body ceased "I am you. You are me. I am me. You are you." Rated K plus for Golden Freddy's messed up brain. No gore involved.


I have never triggered this event before in-game.

And frankly, I have no intention of ever doing so.

* * *

><p>FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S AND THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FEAR<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah." Mike Scmidt, the current night guard, audibly gulped and breathed slowly. The whizzing of the fan coupled with the tick-tock of the clock snapped him back to his senses "What the hell-" He was abruptly cut off from his musings when he had heard an all too familiar clack and clang ring through the halls.<p>

He quickly alternated the lights from the West and East hall, bringing the monitor to his face as soon as he had deemed it safe "Tsk." Mike furrowed his brows "Strange, none of them are out yet-" He almost dropped the monitor when the cameras had gone black.

"Crap." He hissed in irritation, placing the monitor hastily on top of the littered desk "Just got two more nights to do." The man talked to no one in particular, cautiously opening both lights and visibly relaxing when he had seen no animatronic animal.

Mike checked on the monitor, slightly relieved to see that the cameras were working again "Looks like it's time to play." He snorted, taking note of the time on his watch "One forty six." A smile tugged at his lips, content to see that he still had about eighty percent energy to spare.

"That's weird." He thought aloud, his smile turning into a frown "It sounded as if the last watch man had been attacked by these things; judging from his last recorded call-" The night guard heard something akin to pained breathing and hastily checked on the cameras and found Bonnie and Chica dangerously close to his room "Wouldn't want to end up like him." He opened the lights on both halls, a small shriek escaping his mouth as he saw the two animatronics peering into his room.

He slammed the doors close for both sides and panted heavily, trying his best to compose himself "Calm down. Calm down." Mike breathed through his nose, expectantly looking at his watch as he finished calming himself down "_Two thirteen._" He slumped down on his chair, looking at monitor "Seventy-eight percent." The man shrugged "At least Freddy hasn't come out yet- What the?"

Mike squinted his eyes at the monitor, blinking a few times to confirm that he wasn't seeing things. Alternating from the various cameras, he had stumbled upon the West hall corner camera "What… is that?" The night guard pressed his face closer towards the monitor "Is that a… yellow Freddy?"

"My, how observant, Michael." Mike's eyes widened in horror as those blood-curdling words rang through his ears. He lowered the monitor quickly, instinctively pushing his chair away when he had seen a seemingly empty Freddy suit sitting in front of him "W-what-"

"Hush, Michael." The same eerie voice entered his ears "What the hell?!" The night guard looked around his room, searching for the source of the voice "What are you looking for, Michael?" His eyes widened in horror, his throat dry, and fear paralyzed him. The only thing he could do was glance back at the yellow Freddy suit that idly sat in front of him.

"It is only the two of us in here, Michael." An eerie chuckle followed the voice "Do not fear, Michael-" The voice continued "Do you know who I am?" Mike couldn't stop staring into the two gaping holes on the costumes head "I- ah…" His voice raspy and his breathing heavy, the voice laughed again "I am you."

"And you- You are me." The head of the costume slightly tilted to the other side, a grin seemingly forming on the empty costume's mouth "I-I don't understand-" The costume jumped towards him, its limp and empty body of fabric draping itself over him.

"What do you not understand, Michael?" The voice sounded clearer and louder, as if it really were coming from the costume "A-ah…" Mike panted heavily, his lip quivering, and tears slowly forming on the corners of his eyes. He couldn't move, couldn't look away "It is quite simple, really." The smile on the costume's face grew larger and larger; the night guard felt his voice break and his tears flow down his face.

"Do you know who and what you are, Michael?" Mike sniffled and his whole body shook, he desperately tried to move his arms but to no avail "It's me." His tears stopped and the tremors of his body ceased "I am you. You are me. I am me. You are you." The costume's smile had become distorted; the ends of its mouth had reached up 'til its ears.

"It's me."

* * *

><p>Mike coughed and wheezed, clutching at his chest "A-ah… AAHHHH" He screamed, tears flowing down his face. The night guard quickly withdrew his hand when he had felt it suddenly become wet. His dog titled its head slightly to the right before propping its front legs on Mike's bed "W-what?" He mumbled, checking at his surroundings.<p>

He was at his apartment; that much was sure "B-but I thought I was-" He frantically looked for his watch and furrowed his brows in confusion "_Friday, Nine 'o six in the morning." _Mike was cut off from his thoughts when his dog had jumped at him, barking a few times while licking him on the face.

"Y-yeah, yeah!" He laughed, slightly pushing his pet away "I'm sorry, boy. I just had a bad dream." The dog whimpered and sat on top of him, tilting it's head slightly "Don't worry-" Mike rubbed his dog's head "It wasn't that bad."

Vivid images of the yellow Freddy's face flashed through his mind's eye. His eyes widened in fear and he felt his body quiver. Mike shook his head violently, earning him a curious look from his pet "That's just it. A dream." He shook his head in disbelief and smiled.

He lied down on the bed and his pet quickly did the same; only it didn't lie on the bed, it lay on him "Sorry for worrying you, boy." A small chuckle escaped his lips. Drifting off to sleep once more, he was abruptly awoken when he had heard an all too familiar voice.

"It's me."

* * *

><p>I'll let you guys decide as to where the final 'It's me' comes from.<p>

Not a big fan of the whole paranormal theory (possessed animatronic suits, evil ghost children and the like). I always personally thought that Mike's sanity declined throughout his experiences at Freddy's Pizzeria.

But that's probably just me.

Hope you guys enjoyed reading.


End file.
